Lane splitting occurs when, instead of driving in a lane, a motorcycle or bicycle travels along a lane boundary, typically between two lanes or between one lane and a shoulder or sidewalk. It occurs more often in high traffic areas such as on urban streets and freeways. While controversial, lane splitting can reduce traffic congestion by allowing motorcyclists and bicyclist to use otherwise vacant road space.